


Ranboo's Debut

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bonding, Gen, Mentioned Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Ranboo's first official Quidditch game is on Friday, and boy was he nervous. Luckily he has good friends that are willing to help him prepare.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Sapnap, Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 283





	Ranboo's Debut

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series. Character Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> These are the Houses and Year Levels of those Involved:  
> Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Fundy (Ravenclaw, 5th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Sapnap (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Quackity (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Punz (Gryffindor, 7th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

When Niki walked into the Great hall that morning, she was not expecting to see Ranboo half sprawled on the table. "Umm, did something happen?" 

Tommy, who was sat next to Ranboo, had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Guess who's playing on Friday's Quidditch match," he said. 

Niki put two and two together and let out a happy gasp, "Ranboo! You're finally getting a chance to play?" She took a seat in front of said boy, leaning her head down, trying to see his face, which was planted on the table.

"Yeah," came the muffled reply. Ranboo sighed before lifting his head and facing the girl across him. "Our Captain told me like literally a few minutes ago. Apparently, our Keeper dipped last minute, says he has stuff to do."

Tommy let out a laugh, "Why are you acting so dejected, man? I thought you _wanted_ to play."

"I do," Ranboo said. "This is just the nerves, ya know."

"I don't," Tommy said with a straight face. "Nerves are for pussies and I ain't one."

Ranboo looked at Niki and sent her a 'can you believe this guy?' look. Niki chuckled, "Hey, if your that nervous, you can always get in some last minute practice," she said. "It's only Wednesday, you have enough time."

"Yeah," Tommy said. "We have a team practice this Thursday, and if you stop bitching around maybe Niki and I can drag some of our friends to get you even more practice."

Ranboo let out a sigh, "Yeah, okay."

So Tommy and Niki did just that. They went around asking the people who were part of their little friend group who was available an hour before dinner, and they agreed to meet at the Quidditch Pitch. 

When Ranboo arrived at the pitch, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled downwards. "Yooo, dude! I heard you we're playing next game!" Fundy exclaimed as he ruffled the taller one's hair. 

Ranboo let out his own chuckle, "You do realize that we are on opposite teams, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Fundy asked, letting Ranboo free. "I mean there's no rule that I can't root for two teams." He shrugged. "Besides, I was down for a game of Quidditch. I may not be on the team, but I know how to shoot my Quaffles."

"Alright, gather around bitches!" A collective groan was made by everyone as they circled Tommy. "We only have seven players, not enough for two teams but we'll work with it."  
  
"How exactly?" Punz raised his hand from behind the crowd.

"I figured we can have two chasers each team, one beater each, and the only hoops that we'll be aiming at will be the ones Ranboo will be guarding," Niki suggested.

"That's fair," Sapnap shrugged his shoulders. 

"Did you guys borrow the Quidditch balls?" Quackity asked.

"No," Tommy dragged the word out. "I'm banned from borrowing those after I nearly lost the snitch, but! I did manage to get Wilbur to use his prefect status to borrow one." Tommy summoned the box that contained the balls.

"Okay so, chasers are Niki and Fundy then Punz and me," Tommy said throwing the Quaffle towards Niki. "Beaters are Sapnap and Quackity, Big Q you're with us," He handed them the two bats. "And Ranboo, your seeker, obviously."

Once the equipment was passed around, everyone mounted their brooms and went to position. "We're going to play for an hour, so we can still have time for dinner," Niki said before releasing the Quaffle.

Ranboo watched Punz swoop in and catch the ball. The beaters went and started to do their jobs, evident with the blurs of black flashing across the pitch. From Punz, he passed the ball to Tommy who immediately went for the hoops, but Ranboo managed to block that one easily. 

"Alright, that's good," Punz nodded. "You have quick reflexes, Ranboo."

Ranboo smiled at the compliment and threw the ball back to the chasers. The plays that they did were pretty easy so Ranboo managed to catch majority of the shots. He watched Niki prepare to throw the Quaffle. The moment it left her hands, Ranboo flew towards the hoop it was aimed at, but was cut off by a Bludger that nearly hit his hand. 

"Ranboo! You can't forget that we have Bludgers!" Sapnap scolded, worry evident in his voice. "That nearly tore your arm off!"

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that!" 

"You HAVE to remember that!"

Ranboo thew the Quaffle back, and the game resumed. 

"Hey!" Fundy exclaimed as he flew away from Punz who was chasing him. "I just realized how unfair this is!" He passed the ball to Niki.

"How so?" Ranboo asked, his eyes not leaving the ball. 

"Niki and I are just casual players, and we're up against Punz, a reserve Chaser and Beater, and Tommy a regular, Chaser!"

"Oh Yeah!" Niki exclaimed in realization which managed to distract her enough for Tommy to grab the ball from her.

"Hey at least you have _me_ as a beater! I'm actually on the Gryffindor team!" Sapnap yelled, hitting the Bludger towards Tommy.

"The fuck are you _implying_ something, Sapnap?" Quackity yelled as he aimed the other Bludger to try and block the one Sapnap hit.

"Sucks to suck!" Tommy threw the ball to the middle hoop. Ranboo readied himself to catch it when it suddenly changed directions and managed to shoot itself through the left hoop.

"You gotta watch the angles!" Tommy yelled. "If we bend enough and shit, we can angle the ball to change directions," he advised.

"Watch out for the Bludger, Ranboo!" Quackity yelled.

"You have to watch the Chaser's positions too!"

"Remember! You don't have to stick to the middle hoop, you can move to the other two even if we haven't taken a shot yet!" 

Ranboo nodded, making a mental notes of all the advice the others were giving him. The game continued, but the time came that they had to stop and go back to the castle.

"We are gonna beat Ravenclaw's arse on Friday!" Tommy exclaimed as he ran ahead of the group.

"I'm right here you know!" Fundy shouted after the boy.

"You did really good Ranboo." Sapnap pats the tall boy's back. "Heck, I bet you're better than _our_ Keeper."  
  
"Wow, way to support our house Sapnap," Quackity said. "...I'm not saying it isn't true though." 

"You have a good chance of winning honestly," Punz said. "Just keep our advice in mind alright?" 

Ranboo nodded. "Thank you for all your help today," he said. 

"No problem man."

"It was fun." 

"If you need any more help, you know where to find us." 

And with that, the three Gryffindors walked ahead, leaving him with Niki and Fundy.

"So," Fundy started, his hands behind his head as they walked back.

"You feeling any better?" Niki tilted her head to look at Ranboo.

"...Yeah," Ranboo smiled. 

"That's good!" Niki exclaimed, her hands clapping. "Oh, you are going to do great on Friday."

****  
Friday finally came and Ranboo was stood outside the Great Hall pacing. 

"Hey Ranboo!"  
  
Ranboo nearly attacked the person with his wand, but managed to stop himself, which was a good thing considering it was Tubbo who called him. "Oh, hey Tubbo."

"Sorry I couldn't go to the little practice thing the other day," Tubbo said.

"Yeah, no, it's fine."  
  
"Oh, good, 'cause I had an essay due the next day and I completely forgot about it," Tubbo chuckled. "Anyway." The brunet grabbed something from his Ravenclaw robe pocket. "Here!" 

Ranboo took the item from Tubbo. It was a necklace with a mini him as a pendant, black and white hair and all. "Oh, this is so cool Tubbo!"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a good luck charm." Tubbo raised a hand as Ranboo was about to say something, stopping the other from talking. "Good luck charm in muggle terms. I didn't put actual magic on it...except for the transfiguration spell that I used to make the Miniboo." he pointed at the pendant. "I give one to everyone who had their debut in the pitch. Even Sapnap."

"Thanks Tubbo," Ranboo said. "I'll be wearing this later."

"Good! Now let's go in, you need to eat before a match!"

Tubbo's good luck charm really made him feel a little better, along with the encouraging words of his friends, he managed to be slightly calmer, but nervous nonetheless. 

Walking out of the Hufflepuff dorms after grabbing his broom, Ranboo headed towards the pitch, but not before encountering someone. There, just about to go through the castle exit, was Technoblade.

"Hi Techno." Ranboo sent an awkward wave at the older.

"Ranboo." Technoblade nodded at the other. "I heard you were playing today?"

"Yeah." The two of them continued to walk to the pitch. "It's my first ever game today," he chuckled.

"Ahh, I remember my first game," Techno said.

"You say that as if you're reminiscing a 50 year old memory."

Techno gave the boy a playful glare, "I was about to give you advice on dealin' with game debuts, but if you say I sound like an old guy, then I think you'll be fine."

"No! No! I'm sorry," Ranboo, despite himself, laughed as he spoke.

Techno shook his head at the boy with a small smile. "Alright, from one guy with dyed hair to another—" Ranboo laughed—"don't think too much about it. Thinking too much about your performance usually just butchers it up."

"You know, that's a good point actually," Ranboo said. 

"Yeah, well, I have a team to organize," Techno said, "See you at the field, nerd." He gave as single wave before separating from Ranboo and walking towards his team.

Ranboo shook his head with a laugh.

****

Ranboo was up in the air, he managed to block multiple shots, and so far their team was winning. Another shot swished towards the right hoop, he nearly flew towards it, but remembering what Tommy told him, he stayed near the middle hoop and waited for the curve. Ranboo smirked as he caught the ball with ease.

He could see Tommy cheering. Ranboo passed the Quaffle to the blond who went to attack. Tommy managed to pass the Quaffle to another chaser when a whistle blew. 

"—UGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!"

Ranboo let out a heavy sigh. They lost. But for some reason he wasn't as disappointed as he thought he'd be. His thoughts were interrupted by a yell from Tommy who, by the time Ranboo was able to look—hit the ground.

****

As much as Ranboo wanted to see Tommy, the matron had to keep it family only seeing as there were too many of them. She did confirm that Tommy will be alright before making the group dispersed from the Hospital Wing and instead headed to the Great Hall. 

"Hey Ranboo." Niki greeted as the black and white haired boy took as seat at Hufflepuff table.

"Hey."

"How's Tommy?" Fundy, who was seating with them that night, asked.

"Madam Posy said he'll be fine. A small concussion at most." The other two let out a relieved sigh.

"How 'bout you? How ya feeling 'bout the match?" Fundy asked.

"A bit meh? I guess," Ranboo said. "I'm sad that we lost, but I'm not _that_ disappointed?"

"Well, I'm guessing you had fun then?" Niki asked. 

"Yeah," Ranboo couldn't help but smile. "It was fun to actually play in a match."

"That's good!" Niki exclaimed. 

"Yeah, besides, your house had more points than ours," Fundy said. "We only won 'cause we caught the snitch. I think you played better than during our practice thing the other day," Fundy commented.

"Thank y—"

"You're actually a really good player, Ranboob."

Ranboo let out a heavy sigh, "You just _had_ to ruin the moment didn't you."

Niki and Fundy laughed, while Ranboo rolled his eyes as they began to eat the dinner that started appearing on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's Ranboo! I hope you enjoyed reading! Want to know what happened to Tommy? Go ahead and read the part! Chaser Down! Also, a little Easter egg, you can find the real reason why the Hufflepuff Keeper dipped in the part before this, Letters To Phil.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
